Donna's Intervention
by oldsouls2302
Summary: Donna can't stand seeing the two men she cares most about pinning away for each other. Especially her boss. It's killing him and he's too stupid to realise the Mike loves him back. So Donna takes it upon herself to make it happen. (Sadly, I don't own any of the characters from Suits.)


After over 12 years if being in each others pockets, Harvey still hadn't been able to figure out just how Donna seemed to know everyone's dirty little secret. It had taken him a few years before he realised that he didn't really care how she knew, he was just glad that she was on his side. He was also glad that he didn't have any dirty little secrets, not any that he hid from Donna anyway. Nothing that could be used against him, that would make him seem weak. Harvey prided himself on being the best closer the city of New York had ever seen. He didn't have weaknesses; they would only jeopardise his reputation. At least he never used to, that was until a certain associate came crashing into his life. He would never admit it to anyone but he had begun to care about the scrawny kid he had hired. Caring was considered a weakness, and weaknesses were dangerous. He hoped that his growing feelings for Mike, was the one thing Donna hadn't caught onto. Deep down though he knew she would, if she hadn't already. Donna knew everything, and anyone who thought she didn't was just deluding themselves. Harvey wasn't one of those people. He wasn't naïve enough to think that something as major as Harvey Specter caring about someone other than himself was going to slip past Donna Paulsen unnoticed. He wasn't that stupid. He was also positive that he would never know if Donna knew about his feelings, until the revealing of such information would benefit her. Apparently, some of his mannerisms had rubbed of on his assistant. He decided that they spent way too much time together if that was case, not that he would change their relationship for anything.

Donna knew about Harvey's feelings for Mike. She was Donna after all. She also knew that anytime Harvey had thoughts about Mike, that he would be wondering wether he had been able to keep those feelings from her. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't notice it at first. Eventually, she noticed the longing glances her boss was throwing his associate's way, or the way Harvey would always find some excuse to have Mike near. Some days, she would just sit there and watch them. They never knew what she was doing of course. She had been doing this kind of thing for far too long for her technique to be anything but perfect. As far as they or anyone else was concerned, she as just sending one of many emails or typing up documents that Harvey entrusted her with, which is how she knew that Mike had feelings for Harvey too. She saw the way Mike would look Harvey, and how Mike seemed to linger around Harvey more the necessary. She knew it was torture for Harvey to have Mike near but think he was unable to have him, which is why she spent a good week wondering why he would willingly put himself through that if he thought he couldn't have Mike. It eventually dawned on her that the great Harvey Specter was beginning to fall for Mike Ross. Harvey had never really cared for anyone but himself, and yet somehow his associate had wormed his way in and started to thaw out the icebox that had encased her boss' heart since his father's death. She knew Harvey loved her, but the love he had for Mike was different. She could sense that. Mike didn't seem to notice Harvey's feelings though. To be honest, Mike didn't know what to look for. He didn't know Harvey the way Donna did, and that was something the she prided herself on. Harvey was her best friend, regardless of whether he was her boss or not. She could see the internal struggle he was going through whenever he spent prolonged amounts of time with the young man. Lately, every time she watched the two men together, her heart would ache a little. Seeing her boss struggle was one thing she could never get used to. It was so unlike the strong man she had spent the better part of her life with.

After a few more weeks of watching her boss torture himself, Donna decided that enough was enough. She had to say something to him. Be it for her own sense of relief or Harvey's, she wasn't sure. She just knew she had to say something. She waited patiently for Mike to leave. Once he had left, she calmly walked in Harvey's office and shut the door behind her. Harvey had heard her walk in but hadn't thought anything of it. It wasn't until he heard his office door shut that he looked up from the paperwork that was currently decorating his desk. Donna never really shut his office door anymore. The last time she did, it was to tell him that his father had passed. He shuddered at the thought and warily made eye contact with his assistant. Before he could say anything, she raised her hand in the air as if to silence him. Curious and anxious, he waited for her to speak, resisting the urge to press the matter. She would say something in her own time. She was the only person he would be this patient for. Partly because he knew what she could to do to him if he defied her, and partly because he was afraid that she was going to give him bad news.

"I know," Donna's voice brought him out of his own thoughts. It was softer than usual. It concerned him a little.

"About?" He asked cautiously, watching her every move.

She rolled her eyes at him and slowly made her way over to his desk.

"I know," She repeated, crossing her arms. It was almost as if she was daring him to ask again. That was when he realised what she was getting at. She knew how he felt about Mike. Donna's glare softened when she noticed the look of realisation set in on Harvey's face.

"How did you know?" Harvey sounded almost relieved the she knew. Donna had to admit, she was a little surprised that he asked her how she knew. Never once had he asked, even though she knew he always wondered.

She smirked a little before taking his hand and almost dragging him to his couch. Harvey didn't really fight her on it. That was when she realised just how heavily this had been weighing on his mind.

"I know everything Harvey, or did you forget?" She was trying to lighten the mood. It worked to a degree; it got a small smile out of him at least.

They just sat on his couch in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality were mere minutes, before Harvey spoke.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," He sighed in defeat. He had his face in his hands, not wanting to look at Donna.

"Did I just hear Harvey Specter admit he was at a lost?" She waited for him to take the bait, suddenly desperate to hear the banter they usually shared. But he never did. He sat there, silent, with his head still in his hands. Donna was becoming a little uncomfortable with the silence between them, which was a first. "You could always tell him," she said, filling the silence.

This got him to look up at her. She wasn't ready for the look of pure sadness on his face. This was definitely something she never wanted to see on him again. It wasn't right, and although she would never admit it to him, it scared her a little.

"Well why hadn't I thought of that?" He laughed slightly but it was an empty laugh, sending shivers down Donna's spine. "I know exactly how that would turn out Donna. Things would never be the same. You can't go back from that," Donna began rubbing circles on his knee in an effort to comfort him. He hadn't even realised her hand had been there. He was too lost in his thoughts.

"You need to do something Harvey," Donna said softly. "I've been watching you around him for weeks now and I can see it's killing you. You need to tell him,"

Harvey was about to give a rebuttal when Donna cut him off. "And don't even think about giving me the whole 'I'd rather have in my life as an associate/friend, then not at all' speech. It's complete bullshit and we both know it,"

All Harvey could do was stare at her in disbelief. He should have known that she would know exactly what he was going to say, but she still managed to surprise him. Donna couldn't help but laugh. Harvey surprised was not something she witnessed often. The moment was over as quickly as it began when Harvey sighed again.

"I don't thing I can do it. If he doesn't feel the same way, I'll lose him. He'll leave. People don't leave me Donna. I don't let anyone close enough for that to happen," He said quietly. If it were anyone else besides Donna, they probably wouldn't have heard it.

"You let me get close," It wasn't a question. It was just simply a statement of fact. Harvey could have sworn he heard a smile in her voice.

"We both know you would never leave me," He smiled back. Another statement of fact.

"Yes we do," Was all Donna could say in return. She didn't want to ruin the good mood, however slight it was, but she knew she had to. Press where it hurts. It was something she had heard him say to Mike time and time again. Never did she think she would ever have to use it on her boss.

"He's not going to leave you Harvey. You need to tell him," She said as she stood up. She placed a quick kiss on his forehead, knowing that small comfort is what he needed right now. He just continued to stare at her.

It was right at that moment that Mike chose to come walking back into the room. Both choosing to ignore Mike for a moment, Donna squeezed Harvey's shoulder in reassurance.

"Do I need to remind you that I know everything? Besides, you're expecting me to believe Harvey Specter, best damn closer this city has to offer, can't close this? Donna said, waving her hand towards where a confused Mike was standing.

For the first time in a long time, Harvey was speechless. Donna chuckled quietly before turning to look at Mike.

"Play nice boys," She said as she made her way towards the door.

And with a small smile appearing on Harvey's face for the first time since she closed his office door, Donna left her two favourite men to finally give in to the chemistry they both were painfully choosing to ignore.


End file.
